


Help!

by Roochuuchuumoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roochuuchuumoo/pseuds/Roochuuchuumoo
Summary: This is not a story! This is practically a note/question!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Help!

This is not a story! This is practically a note/question! 

I have been trying to find a story all on a03 for days.ive read it before on here so it's just bits and pieces I I about it. Its about harry and louis and it's an a/b/o story. I've tried a bit 1000 different tags and cant seem to find it. I cant remember the name or the author or know whether it's on here anymore so I need help and I'm hoping someone knows! I'll do the best description I can. 

So louis moves to London to a new house/flat. He's running away from something. He meets harry and they fall in love. Louis goes home one day and niall or his housemate has let someone in (think the guy was a teacher at the uni Louis goes to) and this person seems weird and suspicious. Niall encourages louis to have a date but he's not comfortable.   
Harry and louis become pregnant but I'm not sure if louis has a miscarriage before actually having a baby. Louis goes to his exam at uni before hes due to give birth but he goes into labour before it's over and someone goes to get harry and they go to the hospital. After that I remember harry being with louis at his house and someone tries to break in, louis kid is in the room next door and louis goes to lock himself in that room with them to calm them both down whilst harry goes to make sure they are safe. 

I'm hoping someone can please know what story this is and send a link in a comment? Its bugging me really bad :(


End file.
